Remus Lupin
Remus Lupin, more commonly known as Lupin, is a character in both the canon book series (written by J.K. Rowling) and this unofficial roleplay. Often sketches with him also include Sirius Black, but sometimes also have the rest of the Marauders. His birthday is March 10th, and he is 35 (in this continuity). In the roleplay, he is roleplayed by Over9000Skittles. Personality Lupin is arguably the most normal character in the roleplay personality-wise. He's often calm, and only really gets angry when insulted, but usually he doesn't get too mad. Usually he can be seen around Sirius Black, his best friend, but often that's also where you see him get the angriest, as Sirius likes to playfully tease him for various reasons (mostly for him being a supposed 'pedophile'). He's also pretty generous with his unlimited supply of chocolate, but you need to ask first or else he gets angry. He has a bad habit of flipping people off when they aggrivate him. He is also subject to Type 1 Weak Heartedness . Relationships Sirius Black As has been already stated numerous times, they are best friends, mostly because all the rest of Lupin's friends 'suck', though. Often Sirius likes to mess with him, which almost always annoys him, and usually it ends up with Lupin flipping him off, but Sirius doesn't care most of the time. Other then that, they get along very well, and happen to balance each other out a lot with their differing personalities. James Potter On the other hand, Lupin and James don't get along very well. Sure, they do get along sometimes, but often they dislike each other, even though James is often as harsh with his teasing as Sirius is. This may just be because Lupin believes James is stupid or something, but you'd need to ask him to be sure, Peter Pettigrew Like the rest of the Maraders, he calls Peter 'Gaywad' often, but doesn't tease him with it, and just says the name as if it were his real name. Roles in FanFictions Because he didn't have a set character when the first three FanFictions were being written, he's only present in one. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' In this FanFiction, he and the other Marauders (in the past, of course) decide to play the Sega Genesis, although it's a sunny weekend. They volunteer Sirius to be the first one to play their game, the original Sonic the Hedgehog, since they like to watch him rage game and eventually rage quit. Just as they had expected, Sirius does, in fact, rage quit, and breaks the controller, rendering the Sega Genesis unplayable. However, after that the sketch ends because Panda goes out on a long rant about her Zekrom named Summoned in her Pokemon White game and how it got 'trumped' by her Vanilluxe named Iceland. And before this sketch, Lupin is mentioned in the sketch where York Romero is introduced, when Harry explains to Hermione that the only reason he drew a male werewolf is because 'he knows a male werewolf' and 'he would be easier to draw than something he's never seen before'. Other *Lupin's neverending supply of chocolate can also change into whatever kind of chocolate he wants, but it takes five minutes or so just to change some of the chocolate, so he just sticks with milk chocolate most of the time. Category:Adult Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Played by Over9000Skittles Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters